


Withering

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [96]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, This is why we have vaccines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Weak; thin.





	Withering

To many of the Pegasus, diseases ravaged Atlantis. Too often a “childhood illness” left Atlantis at risk, people sick, some even dying from the illnesses that were only annoyances for the local children.

Most of the local people didn’t and don’t understand why it’s so bad for the Lanteans to get these illnesses. But making the vaccines for various illnesses became one of the main jobs that were focused on. 

Anything and everything focused on keeping the withering illnesses from killing everyone. After all, the wraith still want to kill them, so they want to keep it from being easy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bad shit in here mah friend.


End file.
